


One-shots and more

by Fang_Claw



Category: Vampires - Fandom, one shots - Fandom, werewolves - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fang_Claw/pseuds/Fang_Claw
Summary: This is for 18+ viewers, this will not be suitable for viewer's under 18. This is your warning.





	One-shots and more

Welcome, you are welcome to request anything but you can not do some anime. It will all depend on if I know it or not.


End file.
